


Lipstick

by Artemis_Day



Series: The Tumblr Saga [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 of 3, Apology fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness to break the sadness, Please read the Author's Note, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peaches are Jane's least favorite fruit, so of course Darcy has to go and buy her some peach flavored lip balm.  Can Loki change Jane's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind the drabble you are about to read is this: the other night, deanerystromborne on tumblr (lokis-talking-gallifrey here) made a tumblr post with a very tragic scenario in which Loki and Jane fall in love, but Jane is unable to become immortal and dies after becoming pregnant, due to her body not being able to handle a half-jotunn baby. I thought that was terribly sad, as did many others, and when deanerystromborne continued to push it, I thought 'Two can play at that game!'
> 
> And so I took her impromptu little prompt and made it into a story titled 'Glass'.
> 
> It also has an alternate title: Why Shay Is In Jail For Murder. :)
> 
> But it doesn't end there, for after I wrote that little piece, daenerystromborne went on to suggest another route for the story to go: what if Jane dies, but the child lives? And Loki must go on trying to raise his daughter all while being tormented by the way she looks like her dead mother whom he still loves.
> 
> So I decided to take that to heart, and the result was an equally angst-y tearjerker titled 'Daughter.'
> 
> After pouring all that angst onto my faithful Lokane shipping tumblr friends, I felt kind of back for making them so sad. So I decided to dig out an old plot bunnie of mine and turn it into a silly, sexy little oneshot to cheer everybody up, and that is this fic, the grand finale of the tumblr saga!
> 
> Assuming you have read both Glass and Daughter before reading this, thank you and I hope you've enjoyed this silly little series of barely related fics that I call, "The Tumblr Saga."

Peaches were Jane Foster's least favorite fruit of all time, so of course Darcy had to buy her peach flavored lip balm for her self-titled 'Appreciate My Spazzy Boss Day.'

Jane hadn't even wanted any lip balm, nor needed it. Darcy kept insisting that she did, and that her lips were far too dry. She needed to keep them saturated for Loki, because  _everyone_  knew what they were getting up to every night.

Jane shivered, both from embarrassment at Darcy's smarmy comments and the very potent memories of exactly what she and Loki did every night. Damn the both of them…

She woke up that morning alone in her bed, as Loki was busy the night before and couldn't come home until late. He was always up before her anyway, but some mornings, like this one, left her more disappointed than others. Jane herself had been working until three last night and barely made it to her bed without collapsing. She was still wearing yesterday's rumbled plaid shirt and jeans and everything. She quickly changed into a clean plaid shirt and jeans and brushed out her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Against her better judgment, she paid extra special attention to her lips, touching them and smacking them together. She shouldn't have let Darcy get to her (this was the same girl who gave her green and black lingerie and handcuffs for her birthday while her parents were watching), but the more she studied them, the more they started to look and feel a little chapped. It  _had_  been pretty windy last night.

Jane eyed the lip balm, sitting precariously on the bottom shelf of her medicine cabinet. It's orange-y color made her cringe, but it was the only one of its kind anywhere in her apartment. Going to the market this early would be way too much of a pain.

Jane swallowed back disgust and uncapped the little tube, applying it quickly before she retched. The smell of it alone was sickeningly sweet.

Ten minutes later found Jane at her kitchen table, reading through some new data and trying to ignore the unmistakably peachy aftertaste at the back of her throat. Darcy wasn't due to arrive for another hour and a half, so she had plenty of time for the lip balm to seep into her lips and the smell to fade away. The last thing she needed to hear was Darcy's sing-song 'I told you so' all day long.

She saw Loki walk in out the corner of her eye, coming literally from nowhere as he was oft to do. He was dressed casually today in normal Earth clothes, meaning he was probably out on the town in some European country before now. Jane stopped asking him what he got up to when not with her a long time ago. So long as nobody died, nothing got destroyed and she didn't have a hundred black cars and helicopters in front of her building the next day, he could do whatever he liked.

He didn't pause to say hello to her as he usually did, walking right by her to the refrigerator without a word. He stopped short of opening it, and just stood there for the longest time facing the corner, his back rigid.

He stayed there long enough to make Jane curious, and she looked up from her notes to see him slowly turning around, his nose high in the air.

"What are you doing?"

He took a whiff of the air and furrowed his brow.

"What is that…?" He didn't seem to have heard her at all.

Jane got to her feet. "Loki?"

The sound of his name snapped him out of it, or at least, that's what Jane thought. He had a very strange look in his eye all of a sudden, and when he took a step closer, Jane was almost scared of him in a way she hadn't been for months.

"Jane, why do you smell like fruit?"

Jane blinked, and then it hit her. "Oh, you mean my lip balm!"

He tilted his head to one side. "Lip balm?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," Jane said dismissively. "Darcy bought it for me as a joke and I only used it today because I knew she'd bug me otherwise. If you're hungry, I have some fresh fruit in the back…"

She trailed off when Loki backed her into the wall, placing his arms on either side of her. That look of his was intensifying, and it made her face warm as he closed in on her. Their lips met tentatively, but Loki would never remain so for long. Soon enough he had completely engulfed her, moving his lips against hers in a tantalizingly slow manner that had her all but begging for him to touch her properly. His hands never left the wall, not even when Jane's fingers along his toned stomach and chest and then laced around his neck. She pulled herself more fully into him, but like the insufferable tease he was, Loki pulled away.

"Delicious," he murmured in her ear, the shell of which he then proceeded to kiss.

Jane moaned as he finally put his hands on her and made sensuous little circles on her lower back, manipulating her body even closer to his until she had all but wrapped her legs around his waist. At that point, he wasted no time in hauling her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom, where they would surely be more comfortable. His lips found hers again somewhere in between and he savored the taste of them well. He dropped her on the bed and crawled on top of her, the two of them pushing at each other's clothes impatiently.

"I rather like this lip balm of yours," he said. "You should wear it more often."

She couldn't answer him right away because then he was upon her, and they were both too busy with all that annoying clothing of theirs. Loki was shirtless and Jane down to her bra with her zipper undone when he finally let her breathe long enough to lick her lips and talk.

"Don't worry, I will. Peach is my favorite."


End file.
